Solo
by Arya86
Summary: Harry está solo, y recuerda como fue que llegó a estar así, y como era su vida antes... Recuerdos de luz en su mundo de oscuridad... Triste/dark, batalla, muertes, y slash H/D, mencion de R/S, het R/Hr. Review! (posiblemente algun pj un poco OOC)


Solo

Disclaimer: no gano dinero, todo esto tiene dueño, y taal.

_****_

_Recuerdos_

Presente

****

De nuevo aquí, contemplando las estrellas que brillan en el firmamento. De nuevo sintiendo el aire frío que me hace estremecer y tiritar, sin importarme. Al menos siento algo diferente. El frío me recuerda que estoy vivo en este mundo, y no ahogado en mi dolor. De momento.

Dolor... pero tampoco es dolor. Ya no es es sentimiento vivo que surgía al recordarlo, al recordarlos. Mis amigos. Mi gente. Ahora no es más que un sensación de vacío, como si hubieran arrancado una parte de mí, y ese sentimiento de estar harto de todo, sin importarme nada ni nadie. Puedo pasarme horas así, mirando el cielo, o el bosque, o simplemente la pared, de manera fija y obsesiva. Pero sin darme cuenta de qué estoy viendo. Y sin saber en qué estoy pensando.

La mayoría de veces recuerdo. Evoco ese mundo feliz que una vez fue mi vida, ese mundo de colores, risas y música. O eso parece ahora comparado con mi oscuridad. Monotonía, aburrimiento, hastío, vacío...

Ya no puedo casi ni llorar, pero esas lágrimas que no derramo ahogan mi alma por dentro. De vez en cuando puedo hacer que salgan al exterior, sobretodo cuando vuelvo bruscamente a la realidad después de haber visitado alguna escena de las que atesoro en lo más profundo de mi mente. Entonces me arden los ojos y una sensación de rabia e impotencia me ahogan, mientras las cálidas y amargas lágrimas empiezan a mojar mis mejillas.

Hay pocas de esas escenas, y las visito a menudo vagando por ese mundo incosciente mío. Son momentos especiales, que aún ahora me hacen sentir casi feliz por un momento, y puedo volver a sentir algo de calor sentro de mí. Momentos íntimos, o simplemente felices, en los que me sentí muy querido por alguna razón.

Y él aparece tanto ahí... su voz seductora, que solo llegaba a ser tierna conmigo; sus gestos, los detalles que tuvo... la primera vez que nuestros labios se juntaron con temor y ansiedad, y tanta confusión... y la primera vez que nuestros cuerpos se fundieron, piel contra piel. Sus torpes intentos de demostrarme su amor, poco acostumbrado a mostrar sentimientos. Draco Malfoy, el que fue mi único amor en vida, por cursi que suene... y el que lo sigue siendo, en mi muerte en vida.

Me miro a un espejo que cuelga de la pared. Yo me reconozco, pero la gente no deja de repetirme lo que he cambiado. Como si me importara mi aspecto. Como si alguna de esas personas que fingen preocuparse por mí me importaran. Se que la mayoría prefiere dejarme solo, y yo también lo prefiero.

Estoy pálido, y mucho más delgado. Unas oscuras ojeras rodean mis ojos. Y esos mismos ojos que él tanto admiraba, que solían ser verde brillantes, son ahora opacos, de un verde sucio. El pelo no solo está revuelto ahora, sino además descuidado, sucio. Y nada de esto me importa.

Al fin, me alejo de la ventana y me siento en el suelo, cerrándola antes. Ya hacía demasiado frío. Rodeo mis rodillas con los brazos e intento de nuevo refugiarme de todo en mis recuerdos.

Allí también aparecen ellos, mis mejores amigos. Abrazados. Sí, recuerdo este día...

_Se les ve tan felices... el pelo rojizo de Ron que hace contraste con sus azules ojos, y una sufrida expresión por parte de Hermione que oculta la risa. Yo me rio con ellos, de algo que dijo Ron._

_Y entonces alguien se acerca suavemente por detrás mía y unas delgadas manos se posan en mis hombros. Una voz se disculpa por no haber podido venir antes. Mis amigos le dan la bienvenida, y yo me giro y observo contento esos ojos grises que me sonríen, aunque se mantiene serio._

_Y más tarde, contemplando la puesta de sol desde aquel sitio privado, nuestro, de los cuatro... la cobriza luz inundándolo todo, su barbilla en mi hombro, sus brazos alrededor mío, su sedoso pelo rozándome la cara. Y al lado nuestros amigos._

_Sí, nuestros. De ahí paso a uno anterior, aquel día que se lo dije... sorpresa, enfado, discusiones. Ese no es muy feliz que digamos. Pero cuando lo aceptaron, cuando Draco aceptó mostrarles algo de su verdadero ser y ellos dejaron de lado su terquedad Gryffindor... Entonses sí que fui feliz. Al principio solo se soportaban, pero cuando Ron y Hermione adoptaron algo del espíritu Slytherin (aunque fuera tan solo el sarcasmo, o perder algo de la bondad de los leones)... no sé, el caso es que empezaron a llevarse bien, e incluso se llegaron a apreciar entre los tres. Y yo encantado, claro..._

Pero los tiempos felices tampoco duraron eternamente. En realidad, no todo era luz y color. Estaban poblados de sombras negras.

La amenaza constante de una guerra entre el mundo mágico. Lord Voldemort iba cobrando poder. Los mortífagos eran cada vez más atrevidos.

_Y la oscuridad empezó para mí cuando Draco llegó cambiado. Totalmente. O más que cambiado, siendo el bastardo que había sido siempre. Orgulloso, con su perfecta máscara, me llamo aparte para hablar. Pensé que se quitaría la máscara al estar a solas conmigo. Pero no lo hizo. Me habló arrogantemente, sin mirar a los ojos. Y me dio una noticia con la que se me cayó el mundo encima. Las últimas palabras que había querido oír salieron de su boca.Había acabado. No iba a verlo más. No quería verme más._

_Me quedé mudo, inmóvil. Draco miraba al suelo. Respiré hondo, me acerqué, lo tomé por la barbilla y lo hice mirarme a los ojos. Entonces le dije que repitiera lo que había dicho. Y ahora sí que se quitó la máscara._

_Concretamente se derrumbó. Nunca lo había visto así, ni en otras veces que habíamos discutido. Se arrojó a mis brazo como un niño, llorando, hundiendo la cara en mi cuello, estrechándome con tanta fuerza que casi hacia daño. Lo calmé como pude, con caricias y palabras tranquilizadoras, abrazándolo._

_Cuando se tranquilizó me lo explicó todo, ahora abiertamente. Me mostró el brazo, antes pálido y sin marca: una serpiente negra y una calavera se enroscaban ahora en el. La Marca brillaba negra y siniestra en su brazo._

_Con los ojos aún anegados en lágrimas, me dijo que la batalla final estaba próxima. Que me haría daño si seguíamos juntos, que si alguien lo averigüaba sería no solo su muerte, sino un camino para llegar a mí fácilmente. Que a partir de ahora, llucharíamos en bandos diferentes..._

_Entonces fue su turno de tranquilizarme, de consolarme, y de convencerme. Muchas lágrimas derramamos los dos esa noche, y luego la última que compartimos juntos, al día siguiente, dónde nos amamos furiosamente y a la vez de la manera más suave posible, demostrándonos nuestro amor en cada gesto y movimiento._

_Y el fatídico día llegó. Yo lo echaba de menos desde que se alejó de mí, aunque seguía viéndolo a lo lejos y compartiendo miradas. No pasó mucho tiempo así: la batalla final estaba próxima. Sabíamos donde iban a atacar Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Y los detendríamos._

_Yo, como el único que podía enfrentarme al Señor Oscuro y vencerlo aprovechándome del vínculo que manteníamos; todos los aurors libres, entre los que se contaban Remus y Sirius; mis amigos no iban incluidos, pero aparecieron en el caos que se formó para ayudarme; y un montón de magos que dieron sus vidas para salvar su mundo y a su gente._

_Tengo recuerdos borrosos de la batalla, al menos del principio. Luces, rayos, hechizos, alaridos de dolor y rabia..._

_Y entonces vi a Ron batirse con uno de aquellos magos encapuchados, en un duelo superior a su potencial que no había sido tan entrenado como el mío. Corrí; en cualquier momento podía salir un hechizo que acabaría con él. Corrí apartando enemigos de mi camino, disparando maldiciones sin pararme a ver el resultado. Pero llegué tarde._

_Mi amigo caía ensangrentado, el rojo de su sangre mezclándose con su pelo. Llegué a tiempo para impedir que cayera al suelo. Me habló con sus últiams fuerzas. Me pidió venganza para él y protección para Hermione, y le dije que lo haría, que daría mi vida para cumplirlo si era necesario. La chica apareció corriendo y llorando y se arrodilló al lado de Ron, llamándolo, abrazándolo, histérica._

_Un fuerte viente se levantó y sopló desde detrás mía. El mortífago nos miraba desde las profundidades de su capucha, cubierto por la máscara. Era raro, porque la mayoría no la llevaban._

_Una ráfaga movió sus ropas; la capucha lentamente se deslizó hacia atrás. Y antes mis ojos asombrados, desgarrando algo dentro de mí, apareció una cabeza cubierta por un pelo rubio platino que brillaba a la luz de las maldiciones. Un pelo que yo conocía muy bien._

_El cielo se oscureció y un trueno retumbó sobre el campo de batalla. A nuestro alrededor, todo parecía haberse detenido, excepto los sollozos de Hermione. Lentamente, me puse en guardia y lo miré a los ojos. Draco Malfoy tiró al suelo su máscara negra y me miró. Sus ojos, fríos como nunca los había visto antes, pero sin su brillo puro de plata habitual: algo más opacos, más sombríos, plomizos como el mar antes de la tormenta._

_Sin dejar de mirarme, se puso en guardia con la varita alzada. Un flash de aquel lejano duelo que habíamos tenido apenas niños, en segundo curso, cruzó por mi mente._

_Respiré hondo. Nos observamos, mutuamente. Un destello acerado refulgió en su mirada._

_–Potter–saludó, fríamente, con desprecio._

_–Malfoy–contesté, inexpresivo, mostrando solo rabia – Pagarás por esto._

_–Te lo dije. Ahora luchamos en diferentes bandos. Saluda a tu adversario, Potter._

_El saludo, como en un duelo limpio, sencillo y si ndejar de vigilarnos. Y acto seguido, el ataque._

_Maldiciones, hechizos y contra maldiciones cruzaban el aire. Rodamos por el suelo, esquivábamos, girábamos. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener ventaja sobre el otro, hasta que un ataque me rozó y me hizo tambalearme y quedar desprotegido. Casi pude ver su sonrisa burlona y sádica al oír de sus labios la maldición prohibida:_

_–Crucio._

_Un torrente de dolor me sacudió todo el cuerpo, mis terminales nerviosas ardían, cada célula me quemaba... tan pronto parecía arder en llamas como que montones de cuchillos me atravesaban... mi vista se nubló, y me costó darme cuenta de que esos alaridos de dolor eran míos. Cuando la maldición se detuvo, traté de coger aire que me raspaba como fuego líquido al pasar por mi garganta hasta mis doloridos pulmones. Me atraganté, tosí y escupí algo con un sabor metálico, salado._

_Alcé la vista hacia mi verdugo, que me observaba. Levantó la varita, y me pareció ver que titubeaba durante un segundo... pero en seguida continuo el movimiento, dirigiéndola hacia mí._

_–Adiós, Harry –susurraron sus labios, sin sonido, pero pude leerlo claramente. La orden fatal salió un momento después:_

_–Avada Kedavra_

_Cerré los ojos aún antes de oírlo, esperando la luz verde y el dolor que se abatiría sobre mí... pero en vez de eso oí un grito. Abrí los ojos, y vi una forma que se ponía delante mía, como apareciendo de la nada. Reconocí el rizado cabello y la fomra femenina._

_–¡¡Hermione!!–grité, intentando levantarme. Pero antes de eso, casi antes de que empezara a gritar, el mortífero rayo la alcanzó. Su cuerpo cayó casi encima mía, fulminado, sin ni siquiera gritar ni decir algo._

_Durante un instante todo se paralizó. Mi amiga había muerto también delante de mí. Draco miraba también sin poder creérselo aún. Me había quedado solo. En algún sitio, detrás, oí los gritos de los aurors que me tendrían que estar protegiendo, y de los cuales me había escapado al ver a Ron._

_Entonces una rabia inmensa se despertó dentro de mí, y olvidando el dolor de mi cuerpo maltratado por la Cruciatus, me levanté y me enfrenté a mi adversario. La idea que había venido a mi cerebro salió en un grito:_

_–¡¡Por que todo el mundo tiene la maldita manía de morir en MI turno!!_

_Irracional, demente. El dolor y la rabia me cegaban._

_–¡A muerte, Malfoy!–grité. Y sin esperar respuesta, cargué contra él._

_Con esa fuerza salida de la desesperación luché como nunca, casi sin preocuparme de mi defensa, atacando con furia salvaje. Malfoy apenas lograba contestar a algunos ataques. Entonces me di cuenta de que no luchaba al máximo y me enfurecí. Le insté a que luchara, a que diera lo mejor de él por ese Señor al que se había vendido y por el que me había cambiado. Grité un montón de cosas la mitad de las cuales no recuerdo; tan solo se que mientras lo decía las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas._

_Y se que seugí así hasta que mi adversario cayó al suelo de rodillas y se apoyó en las manos. Su pelo rubio estaba sucio; la sangre le goteaba de algún sitio y formaba una charco en el suelo. Alzó la cabeza y me miró, jadeante, su varita a un par de metros en el suelo. Se moría. Uno de mis ataques le había herido en el pecho, de gravedad por lo visto._

_Me agaché sin dejar de apuntarlo con mi varita. Lo miré a los ojos y entonces algo como una descarga me sacudió. Ya no llevaba su máscara interior. Volvía a ser un poco más él, él de verdad. Hizo un intento de sonrisa y me habló:_

_–Lo... lo siento... habría querido evitar esto... por eso te lo dije, bandos diferentes..._

_Tosió, se retorció y tuvo que esperar un rato antes de poder coger aire para volver a hablar:_

_–Re...recuérdame... como... antes, ¿va-vale? Como... Draco... no Malfoy... Lo siento..._

_–Yo también lo siento, Draco. Te prometo que te recordaré... siempre. Te has dejado ganar..._

_–P-or Ron... y Herm… y por tí... lo siento, Harry..._

_Sus últimas palabras. Agotadas sus fuerzas, cayó de bruces, y vi como dejaba de respirar. Mis lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero ya casi no sentía nada. Mi corazón estaba endurecido desde que vi la marca en su brazo, desde que nos separamos, y una nueva capa lo recubría después de aquello._

_De nuevo fue consciente de que a mi alrededor la gente luchaba y moría, sangraba y gritaba. Parecía que íbamos ganando. _

_Entonces, como si me llamase, sentía una presencia que se acercaba. Una presencia oscura y mortal. Me giré, y allí estaba él, avanzando. La gente se apartaba su paso. Un aura negra emanaba de su cuerpo, sus ojos rojos brillaban debajo de la capucha. Avanzó hasta delante mía y se paró, descubriéndose la cara. Nos observamos. Detrás mía, la gente se iba reuniendo y aguardaba. Todos sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Detrás de él, sus mortífagos fieles y aún vivos. Pude ver un destello de rubio platinado. Otro Malfoy... el que había llevado al mío a su perdición. Lucius Malfoy aún vivía._

_De ahí ya las escenas son borrosas. Un breve duelo con varitas, ahopra que él había descubierto la manera de inutilizar aquel vínculo que las unía. Ganó enseguida. Me elevó con la suya para manejarme a su gusto. Yo no podía ni resistirme. Tenían que actuar pronto. Snape, Sirius, Remus, donde estaban... el vínculo, tenían que crearlo..._

_Y entonces lo sentí. Una luz azulada, que me envolvía y parecía que me daba fuerzas. Lo habían hecho. Vi la cara de sorpresa de Voldemort cuando pronuncié "Accio!" y recuperé mi varita de su mano, haciendo magia sin ella. Intenté recordar las enseñazas de Severus y Remus. Respirar hondo, sentir la energia, conducirla... cuando la noté acumulándose en mi interior, creciendo y dándome fuerza, esperé hasta el momento preciso... aquello tenía detrás muchas horas de entrenamiento, y sacrificio por parte de mis tutores..._

_Voldemort estaba inmovilizado, era lo primero que había aprendido a hacer y lo primero que habia hecho ahora... cuando sentí que no podía más, que tenía sentir la cantidad de energía que había acumulado, extendía ambos brazos y la varita hacia el Señor Oscuro y la dejé salir, impulsándola con la mía propia. Voldemort recibió el ataque de pleno, que lo elevó en el aire. Su figura empezó a deshacerse... seguí impulsándola... pero pronto sentí su energía resisitiéndose, luchando con la mía y la que canalizaba del resto de aliados... Durante un momento se mantuvo en balance, luego sentí que la suya ganaba terreno... el haz verdoso ganaba la luz azul, lentamente..._

_Grité; necesitábamos más energía. Pedí más, les ordené que me dieran más, mientras sentía como la fuerza me abandonaba y el dolor se acercaba paralelo a la luz verde. Grité y grité mientras me invadía el pánico. Entonces noté una nueva descarga de energía, una ola de luz pura que pasó al canal directamente. Lord Voldemort empezó a perder terreno. Otra onda de energía semejante fue el detonante final. La luz alcanzó a Voldemort y la figura se perdió en luminosidad. Las dos luces se habían mezclado._

_Como en una película de efectos especiales, de repenté un destello iluminó todo y hubo una especie de explosión, sin llama, de luz, con una onda expansiva que tiró a todo el mundo al suelo. Cuando pudimos volver a ver, todas las miradas se dirigieron a donde estaba el Señor Oscuro: había algo negro en el suelo. El viento agitó la túnica negra, rota. Y vacía._

_Nadie reaccionó, nadie se movió. Nadie quería creer lo que pasaba, unos por no esperanzarse y los otros porque su líder era invencible. Pero al cabo de un momento la verdad era más que patente. Lord Voldemort había desaparecido: el Señor Oscuro había sido vencido. Habíamos ganado._

_Un murmullo emocionado se elevó en nuestro bando. Pero aún no podíamos celebrarlo. Gritando algo sobre vengar a su Señor y hacer honor a su nombre, Lucius Malfoy capitaneó el último ataque de los mortífagos. Convencidos de que ya no importaba morir, se arrojaron suicidas sobre nuestro grupo. A mí alguien me recogió y me puso mínimamente a salvo, dentro del grupo, rodeado._

_No me enteré de lo que siguió, al menos no demasiado. De nuevo lucha. Cuando al fin el útlimo mortífago hubo sido reducido, uno de los nuestros se acercó a mí. Alcé la vista y me di cuenta de que era Snape, serio, incluso triste. Se ve que vio mi mirada confundida, así que me puso una mano en el hombro y me ayudó a levantar. Me acompañó a un sitio aparte, con un dibujo en el suelo: dónde habían creado el vínculo para canalizar sus energías hacia mí, él principalmente, Remus, y Sirius. Remus y Sirius, ¿dónde...?_

_Entonces lo vi. Me detuve en seco. Snape se retiró un par de pasos, respetuoso. _

_Me acerqué lentamente. No quería creer lo que veía. Pero eran inconfundibles..._

_Dos cuerpos, vestidos con la túnica de auror, tirados en el suelo, juntos. Las manos unidas. El pelo castaño, un mechón blanco... y el pelo negro azulado, lleno de polvo... Caí de rodillas a su lado. Los sacudí. Los llamé.No contestaron. Escondí el rostro entre las manos, y sollozé, aunque no me quedaban lágrimas. Esto s ique no me lo esperaba. Remus, Sirius, los dos... como...?_

_Snape se había acercado lentamente, y me habló en voz baja._

_–Se sacrificaron. Para ganar, por su gente. Por el mundo mágico._

_Le miré:_

_–Pero, ¿cómo...? vosotros tres solo teníais que crear el enlace, el vínculo. Eso tú, y ellos pasar energía... ¿les atacaron? ¿Alguien intentó romper el enlace? ¿Pero, los demás...?_

_Snape me interrumpió:_

_–No. Se sacrificaron...– dudó – Esas ondas de energía, las últimas, las que te ayudaron a vencer definitivamente..._

_–Las recuerdo – atajé – ¿Qué les pasa? Energía como la otra..._

_–No como la otra. Era su energía. Toda su energía vital. Te la pasaron toda, sin quedarse nada. Y eso provoca la muerte. Vivieron justo para saber que había vencido. Entonces Remus sonrió, dijo que lo habían logrado y estrechó la mano de Sirius, que también sonrió...– La voz de Snape estaba cerca de quebrarse – Me... me dijo que te dijera que bien hecho, que estaban orgullosos. Sirius asintió; él te dio la energía primero y estaba más débil... Murieron felicesy orgullosos, Harry, es lo mejor que te puedo decir..._

Les miré a la cara y pude comprobar que efectivamente, ambos sonreían. Me alegraba por ellos... pero yo estaba tan solo... Snape se retiró y me dejó a solas con mi dolor... habíamos vencido, pero fue una amarga victoria...

Sí... y la amargura aún dura para mí; nunca se fue. Remus y Sirius fueron enterrados juntos, como lo habían estado en vida. Nadie quedó de la familia Malfoy para honrarlo en su muerte; de eso me encargué yo. Una sencilla tumba, mármol negro con letras de plata, sencillo pero elegante. La he visitado a menudo. Como las de Ron y Hermione, cercanas, con la mención especial para los caídos en batalla. A los entierros acudió un montón de gente... no así al de Draco, en el que Severus y yo lo enterramos junto con algunos amigos de la familia desconocidos para mí, y los profesores; caía una llovizna triste y el día estaba gris, de estos que deprimen. Todo el mundo abandonó rápido el cementerio, para irse a sus casas. Solo yo me quedé ahí, mientras la lluvía me empapaba, de pie, solo, con las gotas de lluvia por lágrimas, porque no podía llorar.

Desde entonces, me parece que vivo en un sueño, y que los momentos reales son esos recuerdos... odio tanto esta soledad... pero no puedo seguir, no sin ellos, sin todos ellos... Draco, Ron, Hermione... Remus, Sirius... no sin ellos...

Lágrimas, soledad, vacío, negrura, frío... todo eso y cosas peores dentro de mí... tiritó de frío, sollozo...

De repente me levantó, con sombría resolución, y vuelvo a abrir la ventana. La torre es alta... una caída desde aquí sería mortal...

Me subo a la cornisa. El viento mueve mis cabellos y mi ropa. Respiro hondamente una vez. Quizás esto es cobarde, al gente pensará que soy cobarde, pero ellos no saben lo que se sufre, lo que se siente...

Susurro una despedida y me dejo caer. Hacia delante, hacia abajo, cayendo, cada vez más rápido, el suelo se acerca a velocidad de vértigo, el aire me ahoga, me silba en los oídos , no em deja respirar...

Y justo antes de perder la conciencia y verlo todo negro, alcanzó a ver una especia de luz... una luz plateada y dorada, oro y plata, como él... un destello rojizo junto a otro castaño, uno dorado-miel junto a un negro azulado... y el primero ,el principal, que me espera...

Al día siguiente, el cuerpo de Harry Potter apareció muerto al pie de una de las torres más altas de Hogwarts. Muchos lamentaron su muerte, pero pocos la lloraron con sinceridad: no tenía a nadie que le echara de menos... no en este mundo. Quizás, quién sabe, ya no le echan de menos en otro... quizás ya no está solo... quizás...

*****************************************************************************

Holaaa!

^^ fic que empezó con tintes angst... y que acabó peor todavia! XD

Creo que es el primero que hago centrado en Harry totalmente, desde su punto de vista...

Quizas lia un poco esa mezcla de recuerdos, le puse cursiva por si acaso, aunque creo que se entendia. O los cambios de sentimientos en batalla...

Bueno, para opinar dejad review, sii??^o^


End file.
